Voodoo
by usagi-kun1217
Summary: Lucy takes Loki to a concert, but they both get more than they bargained for when a crowd surf goes awry. [Loki x Lucy, LoLu AU Lemons] Also, I don't own the cover image, ZipZapAttack does.


**I do not own Fairy Tail. Also, lemons. You have been warned. Finally, I do NOT ship LoLu but I didn't want to start off with one of my favorite ships in case I royally suck this up. I couldn't bear ruining NaLu. And again, lemons. :)**

The crowd roared mindlessly as the band they had all come to see finally took the stage. The singer shouted something unintelligible into the microphone before slamming a riff on his guitar, prompting the drummer to kick in while the bassist and second guitar joined the lead. The crowd in the general admission area screamed and pushed further forward, pressing those at the front against the restriction gates.

Somewhere in the middle of the chaos, Lucy stood a few people back from a space that had opened, allowing a group of about twelve men to start slamming into each other. Those ringing the space would push any who smashed into them back into the space and, more than likely, into another person. The first song melted into the second and shirts began coming off as the sweaty men in the mosh pit continued to slam against each other. Occasionally, they would grab one and throw him into the air as high as they could manage, sending him surfing to the front of the stage on the outstretched arms of the crowd around them.

Lucy smiled as she watched Loke in the mosh pit, slamming into a guy twice his size and sending him flying backwards to the wall of waiting pushers. There was nothing better, in her opinion, than having the opportunity to see this concert with her best friend, and to be down in the general admission where he could participate in the mosh pit like he wanted.

She watched him stumble backwards, smashing into the human wall surrounding the pit before being roughly propelled forward again into the sweaty mix. Glad that she could secretly admire him from here, she let her eyes travel down the long length of his sweat-covered torso as she rocked her hips to the beat tumbling from the stage.

Suddenly, hands encircled her waist and she was hoisted into the air. She shrieked as she was tossed forward, knowing that no one could hear her over the intense bass line. The crowd carried her forward, hands grasping her thighs and her arms, rough fingers pinching her large breasts as she surfed toward the stage uncontrollably. In the space of a heartbeat an opening formed under her and she dropped into it, no way to catch herself. Eyes closed and a pointless scream tearing from her throat, she tried to brace for impact upon the concrete floor, where she knew she would then be trampled by the oblivious drunks around her. Instead of cold cement she found herself wrapped in strong arms and snugged protectively against a sweaty, bare chest. Looking up, she found Loke smiling down at her.

"Almost didn't make it that time, Princess. Are you ok?" He had to practically scream into her ear to be heard over the music.

Lucy tried to nod, to indicate that she was fine, that it hadn't bothered her at all, but he must have seen the tears lurking in her eyes because, still carrying her, he began to push his way through the crowd until they had reached the back, where it was relatively empty. Carefully he set her down, keeping his hands wrapped gently around her small waist as she steadied herself.

"Any better?" he asked, a little more softly.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Lucy mumbled, but he must have been able to guess her words from the grimace on her face, because he grabbed her hand and led her out of the arena to the concourse and the nearest bathrooms. The clearer air revived her a bit and she leaned against one of the walls near the bathroom, her eyes closed and her head tipped back.

In the silence of the empty concourse, Loki took the opportunity to study Lucy, his eyes traveling from the tip of her perfect nose down the long column of her neck and, unbidden, the dream he'd had last night came galloping back into his brain.

 _In the darkness of his room he ran his tongue along the delicate skin of her neck, tasting her pulse point, enjoying her hiccuppy breaths as he nuzzled the curve where neck met shoulder. Her hands slid along his heated flesh, tracing the muscles along his back delicately as she arched below him, begging for something more. He obliged by sinking his teeth into that delicious curve and was rewarded with his name on a long, low moan._

 _"_ _Looooooooookiiiiii."_

 _He slid his tongue back up her neck, feathered kisses along her jawline, and claimed her mouth, swallowing her next moan as their lips fused. Their tongues clashed in a frenzied dance and she became like liquid flame beneath him, hands sliding down his back to grip his hips, one sliding beneath the waistband of his boxers to squeeze his ass, rewarding the rolling of his hips with a wild buck beneath him._

 _Ripping his lips away from hers, he lifted himself just long enough to rid himself of the restrictive boxers and help her remove those beautiful lace panties of hers before settling himself back atop her luxurious body, feeling her voluptuous breasts pressed hard against his chest. He settled himself between her luscious thighs, the head of his cock barely brushing her dripping opening as he met her chocolate colored gaze. Through the haze of lust glazing them he saw her encouragement and he brought his lips to hers again as he thrust into her, her cry of pain and pleasure muffled by his mouth. He paused there for a moment to savor the heaven that was her pussy before slowly pulling himself almost completely out, then thrusting slowly back in, listening to her mewls of pleasure as she squirmed beneath him. He continued the slow pace for a bit, trying to give her time to adjust to his intrusion, but as he felt her walls clamping around him, he felt his control slipping._

 _Again her hands found his ass and this time, along with a squeeze he felt gentle pressure forward. Hot damn, she was encouraging him to go deeper! A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he obliged, burying himself to the hilt, swirling his hips while seated balls-deep in her. She turned wild beneath him, rocking her hips hard against his, broken words spilling from her lips._

 _"_ _Loki…mmm…god yessssss…nng..ppppllleeeeaas….god….mooorreee….Looookkkkiiiiiiiipleaseyes!"_

Suddenly he was aware of a finger poking into his ribs and he snapped back from his reverie to find that same sex goddess looking curiously up at him. "Where did you go just now?" she asked him, head tilted in that adorable manner of hers.

"Sorry I was just…uhh…replaying something in my mind."

Lucy nodded. "I keep replaying it, too."

Loki met her eyes again, startled. "Y-you do?"

"Mmhmm. If you hadn't been there to catch me, I don't know what would have happened. I still don't know how you saw me if you were in the middle of that mosh pit."

Blinking, Loki took a moment to process that she was talking about him saving her from the crowd-surf, not living in his nocturnal fantasy with him. "Yeah, I can't explain it, either. I just felt like you were in danger, like I heard you calling me. By the time I fought my way out of the pit I could see you being tossed toward the front and I had to punch a few people in the ribs to get there."

"Well I'm just glad you did. You've always been there for me, Loki. Always." She turned away from him and he guiltily studied her profile once more. "Even after that asshole left me, you were the only one who even tried to comfort me. " She paused and turned, catching him staring. "Why is that?"

He paced for a few moments before answering. She took the time to admire him unnoticed. He was still shirtless from the mosh pit and his long, lean form was perfectly contoured with muscle. His spiky red-orange hair was disheveled and she imagined, as she had done many times before, burying her fingers in the soft-looking locks while he buried his face in her pussy. His shirt, hanging from the back pocket of his jeans, swished like a lion's tail as he pivoted and finally looked at her again. Her gaze must have been particularly unguarded as his eyes widened, probably from the heat her eyes must have been giving off.

He swallowed thickly, clearing his throat several times before he could answer. "You've been my best friend for years, Luce. I hate to see you upset." He paused, trying to think of a way to express himself without getting himself in trouble. "You're precious to me. You seem so delicate, so fragile, I couldn't stand the thought of something happen-" He cut off suddenly as she grabbed him by the arm and swung him around, forcing him against the wall. "Wha-?"

Again he was cut off, but this time by the force of her lips pressed against his. He could taste the beer on her as her tongue traced its way along the seam of his lips, beckoning enticingly. With a low, startled moan his lips parted and their tongues tangled in a wet, slippery slide. She plastered her body against his, crushing her full breasts against his sweat-slicked chest. Her teeth grazed along his jaw line as she licked and nipped her way to his throat.

"Delicate?" she whispered against his throat, tasting the salt of his sweat. Why was he suddenly so much sweatier? Please let him be enjoying this, too. "Fragile?" She sank her teeth into the skin where his neck and shoulder met. Loki could only groan in response as she sucked hard, leaving an angry bruise behind. Easing back a bit, Lucy began running her tongue teasingly along Loke's lower lip, murmuring softly, "I promise you I don't _break_ ," here she nipped hard, "as easily as that."

Laughter from further up the concourse pulled her up short, however. Distracted, she turned to see who was approaching. From the roar of the crowd in the stadium, the band was still going strong. _A drum solo_ , Lucy thought hazily. She barely had time to finish the thought, however, when Loke grabbed her hard around the waist and dragged her into the bathroom they were standing near.

Crowding her into a stall, he slammed the door and locked it before bracing a hand on the wall on either side of Lucy's head and looming menacingly over her. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" he growled as he glared down at her. "Just because you've had too much to drink-"

He was cut off for the third time as Lucy buried her hands in his hair ( _Oh my god it's as soft as I imagined it would be!_ ) and yanked his head down to hers, mashing her lips against his. He groaned into her mouth and allowed himself to be crushed against her body once more. "I'm not….drunk…asshole….I just….fucking… _want_ ….you," Lucy managed to gasp out every time their lips parted for a moment. As her words sank in, he broke the kiss and stared down at her, stunned.

"You…you want me?"

"Just because you've been my best friend most of my life doesn't mean I've never wanted more. It's just, well, I was a little tipsy, you rescued me…and…well…I-" the rest was lost as his lips captured hers once again, bruising in their intensity. Without breaking the kiss, Loke bent slightly and hooked his arms under her thighs, lifting her and bracing her body between the wall and his hips. The animal groan that rumbled in her chest as her heated core met his raging hard-on was all the affirmation he needed., He managed to hitch Lucy's miniskirt up higher around her waist, slide her panties down, and get his pants around his ankles all without dropping her or breaking the kiss once. He silently thanked whatever gods were listening.

Loke slid his cock along her folds, shuddering slightly as he felt her juices immediately sliding down his length. A wild moan escaped Lucy as she bucked against the rock-hard heat of him, silently thanking whatever gods were listening that she had worn that miniskirt tonight. Reaching up above, she grabbed hold of the top of the wall dividing the two stalls, giving herself greater leverage. Loke readjusted his feet, pulled away from her gorgeous body slightly, then slid himself into her molten depths, their groans of pleasure mingling in the empty bathroom.

"Give me a minute," he muttered as he rested his forehead against hers. They stayed that way for a bit, staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily, him buried to the hilt in her tight, wet sex.

"You're…you're not a virgin, Luce," he said, then immediately wished he could kick himself for saying something like that in the middle of a wet dream come to life.

Lucy managed to make a snort sound sexy as she repositioned her hands on the divider edge above her. "I'm twenty-one. There's no reason I should be. Now, can we get back to…" and she pulled herself up slightly with her arms, lifting herself up his cock then allowing herself to slide back down. The pressure of it nearly blew the top of Loke's head off and he immediately began thrusting into her.

The entire row of stalls began shaking as he pounded away and broken gasps and words poured from the blonde angel's luscious lips. "Loke….omygodsogood…goooooodddd…..Looooookeeeee!"

Dimly he was aware that the music had changed its tone. Lucy must have noticed too, because at the same moment she murmured "My favorite song."

"I remember," he grunted as he forced himself to slow down. The rock song had a sensual driving beat to it and an evil idea crept into his blood-starved brain. As the drums pounded out a rolling, swaying pulse, he began to roll his hips against hers, driving his cock deep into her drenched pussy and rubbing hard against her clit.

Lucy lit up against him. Her moans became wild as he ground into her, occasionally stopping to grind in slow, seductive circles that drove her insane. She kept trying to use the leverage her grip on the divider afforded her to drive him hard into her, but he was having none of it. With her thighs draped over his forearms she was open and at the mercy of his chosen rhythm.

As he rolled into her again he ran his tongue up the long column of her neck, tugging an earlobe between his teeth before lightly delving into the shell of her ear, then blowing gently into the wetness he'd left behind. He could feel her thighs quake around him and she twitched helplessly in his arms.

The drums drove the beat faster and the bass began to thrum hard, reverberating in both their chests. Unable to take the slow pace any longer, Loke gave Lucy what was begging for and slammed hard into her. He was rewarded with his name moaned in the most excruciatingly sexy manner he'd ever heard. He'd give almost anything to hear it again. And again.

"Looooooookkkkkkkeeee…" Lucy squirmed hard against him, begging for him to continue the deep thrusts. "Pleeeeaasssseeee….."

"What…..do you want…..nnggg…Princess?" he grunted, slamming into her hard but slow.

"Fuucckkk meeeee!" she pleaded.

Always happy to oblige, he began slamming into her in time with the driving beat of the drums, the entire line of stalls shaking with the force of his thrusts, her full breasts bouncing wildly. The song reached its fever pitch just as Lucy did. Prying his eyes open, Loke watched the blonde come apart in his arms, eyes rolling back in her head, convulsing heavily, walls contracting hard around his hard cock, milking him for all she was worth, his name a piercing wail. "Lokeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Unable to hold off any longer, he thrust a few more times before emptying himself inside her, head thrown back as the last sounds of the song faded into the roar of the crowd. For a long moment they stayed that way, gasping for breath, bodies pressed against each other, their mingled cum sliding down his semi-erect cock. Finally, reluctantly, he let her slide carefully to the ground, holding onto her waist when her knees gave out underneath her.

"Wipe that cocky grin off your face," she murmured teasingly. "Just because you made my knees weak…"

He winked as he pulled his pants back up. "Hey, a man's got to take what pleasures he can," he responded, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her sweaty face.

"Hmm," she replied, straightening her skirt before looking up at him again. He caught the naughty sparkle in her eye. "Want to come back to my place and take some more pleasure? The concert's over anyway, after that song. Or would you rather go back to the mosh pit?"

Loke laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the bathroom. "I'd rather get sweaty with you than a bunch of dudes any day of the week. Lead on, Princess!"

 **This was my first attempt at a fanfic or a lemon. Please review, as I always wish to improve!**


End file.
